Prologue of Starcraft: Total War
by taitan55
Summary: A world war has broke out on Earth, see how a marine of UPD survive in this disordered world and how he slowly recovers about the Research on space flight within Dominions REVIEWS PLZ! chapter 5 is up.. kinda lame tho (
1. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer/ Starcraft is originally created by Blizzard CO. I am going to use some of the race names such as zerg and protoss. But warning this is a prologue not the main story. The story still takes place on Earth before space flight to other planets happened. ENJOY!!


	2. May 12th, 4432

Dear Diary,

Weird... Odd... Pain... Guilt... Vengeance... terror... Why on earth are we fighting? Why in the name of god are we killing, murdering, and slaughtering our own kind? Why!! Why can't we just end up in peace? I recall before I enlisted for the UPD(United Pacific Dominion) Navy. Stupidity was in my body, immature imagination has misguided me about this whole world war. I thought I was going to be a hero, a general, the best man out on the field! I was wrong. Funny how this first page of my diary is going to be about all this, let me explain about the world now for my children that shall read this.

It is the year 4432, March 12th. I am a Staff Sergeant of Alpha company, 204th marine division. I am in the army of UPD, we dominate the pacific and part of Northern Africa, the UNL (United Nations of Liberty) dominate the American Continents and the IEA (Imperial European Alliance) dominate most of Europe and Middle East. The world now is under a major world war, only Africa is left as the "free" world. This world war does not involve any biological or nuclear weapons since all the alliances know the consequences of it. Nobody wants to dominate a wasted planet and try to survive on it while the majority of the populations are decaying with pollution.

The war broke out in the year 4412, yes ironically 20 years later, the war is still going on. Nobody wanted to launch a massive assault toward either dominion. We are only struggling over on sea, air, and some of the "free" world. The statistics report that the UNL are winning this war. It is determined by the Natural resources, population, money, and technology. The UNL are high on Money and resources of food and guns. IEA dominates the majority of oil and we control the population, oil, and some of the digital/nano technology.

Enough of that said, a newest report broke out saying that the UNL are deciding on using biological and Nuclear weapons. Our spies picked up a report containing about space flight, planet settling, and planet's statistics. They might just kill us all with those weapons and flee to another planet then come back when the contamination is cured. This is worrying us all, men, tanks, boats, planes don't stand a chance towards those weapons. We'll get melted by the nuclear fusion and biological side effects.

-More later, Lt. Song is calling me....... Wait for more in Chpt 2...


	3. Later blogged of May 12th, 4432

OK DIS ONE MIGHT SUCK A LIL cuz I put lil effort on it /.... b/c im pressurized by heavy Homework (... so don't expect much..

-Back from some transporting of ammo stock...

About myself a bit, everyone calls me hostile brain around here, they made it up for me because I'm the only one here who is smart enough to be in the HQ but fighting in the front. That's all you have to know about me now.

About my beginning, yesterday we were on a land battle with the IEA in Volgograd, formerly known about 3000 years ago, Stalingrad. A little bit of history, Stalingrad is the main victory of the Russians but costing them 3 times more than the German's casualties in WWII. Ironically 3000 years later, we fought another one. Almost everything happened exactly the same, we were about to disembark to turkey and begin operation Monsoon, an assault toward the IEA outposts. Then the IEA cowards saw our rotation of troops, and then attacked Volgograd.

The men at Volgograd got caught by surprise; they were just preparing to move up a line after we start our invasion. However, thousands of IEA troops massed towards them. Our 144 mm arterially were going to get transported to turkey, so it was packed. Only a couple of our Chronic VI medium tanks were deployed and mobilized, the dozen of machinegun couldn't stop thousands of men behind their heavy Churchill Special X3. Their tanks rammed through our bunkers and deflected our 12mm armor piercing machine gun bullets. Although we were able to destroy a couple of their tanks, but the men at Volgograd were forced to retreat. The arterially and the vehicles were retreated successfully, but about 80 of the men either got killed or captured.

Enough about the event I didn't see. Since our intelligent calculated the IEA forces in Volgograd. We have these new weight/heat sensor devices underground in our base, it weighs everything that releases heat, the information is passed to our computers so on. They have about, 5500 men held up in Volgograd and about 500 of them are from the armor division, which means they have over 50 tanks. We all know this is only an approximant; the percentage of accuracy is only 30. There's always going to be more than expected.

The Hq decided to send the 88th ranger division and us, the 204th marine division to crush the enemy. Supposedly one division should be enough to take Volgograd back. But we had a failure once in Belgium; we're not going to let it happen again. The rangers will be the primary force, we are the reserves.

The battle of Volgograd started at 5:12 AM, we sent in 50 of our amphibious transport vehicle and 40 of our amphibious Chronic tanks. That is approximately 6000 men including the tanks. The rangers were assigned a special armor; it's called A2 Limbered armor. It is a lot different than our heavy soft metal armor, the A2 uses a space mutated plant that's extremely flexible but very firm and joined together. Then they used the military sewer to sew it to microscopic spacing between each cloth. These A2's could stop an 8mm AA gun fired continuously on it for about 10 minutes and can also stop the normal machine gun 10 mm bullets.

Anyway, it is spring in Europe; it was still dark at 5:12 am. The engines of the transport vehicle started, the rangers got intense. We the marines had absolute no stress over it, everyone but me. I'm scared, I'm nervous. I don't know why, it's not like I'm going to go land Volgograd. The rangers were already loaded, many kissed their lucky charms, others prayed for safe return. The generals think this is going to be an easy fight since the IEA in Volgograd has one day to set up their defense, it won't be strong. It was 5:15 the vehicles took off. The tanks went in front of the vehicles, the day was foggy they were impossible to be seen. Our computers calculated the sun will rise exactly at 5:24. so that is our cue to fire our arterially to smash those IEA bastards. We the marines were in charge of that, but I'm not a part of it. Colonel Valishga wanted me to observe the battle for future battle experience. About 5:22, the vehicles were in the middle of the Volga River. The tanks started to level their barrels for a barrage with the arterially. 5:24, we were in luck, the sun showed up.

"FIRE!!!" yelled the sergeant in charge. 15 of our heavy 144mm arterially fired. 15 huge bangs made our ears writhe. When the shells reached the overhead of the tanks, they fired 50 more huge sounds. The IEA alarm sounded, lights lit up. The IEA men came out of their bunker and ran to their battle station. Unfortunately they came out at the wrong time. As soon as they came out, our shells impacted the ground. From my point, it looked like as if flowers jutted out of the ground when the shells exploded. The IEA men are flying, a couple of explosion from their tank occurred too.

"FIRE!" yelled the sergeant again. The Arterially fired again, so did the tanks more noises. However there are more now, the IEA began to fire too. The water started to jut out, in a weird way it looked beautiful. However it is lethal, one of our chronic tanks exploded into fragments. After... aw crap Lt. Song calling again.... More later-


	4. May 13th, 4432

I am now writing within a dim of light on the truck to turkey. We are going launch operation Monsoon after the rangers and us reach it. If we succeed, we will march straight to the capital of IEA, Berlin. If the IEA surrenders, the resources we can gather should boost our strength way above the UNL. However, the space flight research of the UNL still worries me.

Anyway, back to the story. I'm going to simplify it since the truck is rocking like crazy. And plus, the light is going off soon for sleep; this ride will take 2 days to reach turkey.

The chronic tanks started to maneuver faster, burning their extra fuel just how they were trained, to reach the beach as soon as possible to distract the Arterially from firing at the transport vehicle.

"CEASE FIRE!" yelled the launch team sergeant; the tanks were on the beach. Bullet shots sounded, the beach was lit up by firing guns. Our tanks used their remaining fuel and rammed in to the bunkers that had big guns. Some tanks stayed back and became a pain in the ass for the IEA defenders; they were shooting the people who were out of the structures and retreating..

"You get it now son?" asked Colonel Valishga.

"Get what?" I was confused.

"Our tactics, how we maneuver and change the plan whenever we feel the need to."

"Oh.. Yes sir, thanks for your advice and notes sir."

"You may not know, but we the UPD choose the people for divisions. You and me, all of us are chosen to be in certain divisions. And from my information, the 88th ranger and 204th marine are elites."

"Really?" I was surprised, I'm part of the elites?

"And you, are one of the finest and brightest staff sergeant I've ever seen, now don't let me down on the next battle."

I was stunned to hear there was a battle coming up.

"Sir? Battle?"

"Operation Monsoon, the 204th marines division is sent to be the first attack wave. We are going to land on Greece, near the city of Xinthi, to cut of the resources that deliver to their frontline. From that, we will launch a full scale attack on the IEA from both North and East turkey. The troops in northern turkey were briefed to cut break enemy perimeter, and cut of resources delivered in Russia, then attack them in the back therefore gaining a lot of land, hopefully we'll control the whole Russia by the end of the first attack. And we are to take control of Bulgaria, Greece, and Macedonia to set up a base to press on. Our navy will be sailing to Ireland and lay siege to England. Our goal is to make the IEA have too many things on their hands. They wont know where to send troops and where to not." Colonel Valishga started to chuckle after that. "So you see, if this operation is successful we have gain a lot to the IEA and have them surrounded. Then Covert operations will be sent to destroy the insides, but that I'll save for later." He then turned around to watch the battle.

I was still stunned to hear the news about being the first attack wave. "Yes.... Yes sir" I said weakly. Then I started to stare at colonel Valishga, this man was in this army from the start of the war. From a private first class to a Colonel; survived many battle, great man.

I was motionless; I've only been in one major conflict in my whole military career. I was in a support squad but sent to reinforce Delta squad in the front line against the UNL in Africa. It was horrible; we were cut off, surrounded, and shelled nearly every hour. We were sent to siege a city near a dessert, we had 250 men to siege a city but we came back with 17. Ironically, they were all in my command, all I can say is we were hella lucky. From that point on I have wished over a million times not to be sent in the front anymore. I dream about it all the time.

"Hey Sgt. Brain! Anything wrong?" asked colonel Valishga.

I jumped in surprise, "no.. No sir, I'll give those IEA bastards hell up in front"

Colonel Valishga grinned, "I sure hope you do. You're a fine soldier"

"Thank you sir, but by the way."

"Yes?

"What happens if it loses control up on the beach, what if I let all my men die, what if my commanding officer misled us, what if.. What if.." I was desperate of a positive answer.

"It's ok, just stay calm, kill the enemy, and use the radio. Then you will be back in one piece."

"Yes... yes sir.."

I was totally engulfed by worry-ness; I was deep in thought about what it would be like. I don't know how long I was in thoughts; I looked up back on Volgograd. A white star, and red flag rose. We were victorious. All the men behind me started to cheer, only one person, alone next to the colonel stayed silent and kept worrying.

The light is going out soon, more tomorrow.


	5. may 15th

Ok I couple things to point out. First is, It is 4 am here for me and I'm writing this because I am bored up. But due to my sleep-ness, the writing might be confusing or really vague. I'm sorry but im trying to describe every motion and not to be wordy.. bah! Its really hard . Ok 2nd is, I do not mean anything in this story offensively. If you read any phrase with a offensive word to a certain nationality. It is simply in a dialogue to fit the situation happening. And I chose the UPD to be the main character's force since the Americans have been over used, and used over and over again. So doing something new. ) 3rd.. I really need reviews.. so far I only got 3.. not cool I need more hehe thx. enjoy for- Chapter 4 "Prologue of Starcraft: Total War

March 15th

Dear diary,

Still in the truck, the transport is delayed for one day since the IEA is making a desperate charge in Russia. I didn't write yesterday since I went into this great mental disorder, not a pleasant thing. I went totally nuts because I had this dream that blended my memory and the future. I started screaming and screaming on the truck in the night; all the fellow men woke in surprise, then found themselves in terror when they saw me rampaging. According to Private Chen, this is what happened:

'Quote Private Chen'

"HELP US!! HELP US! That's what you were yelling sir. It woke me up and probably everyone on the truck then you said 'MEDIC! You gotta help him! You have to!!' then the lights were switched on. We found you dripping with tears and standing up. Pretty neat how you stood while sleeping. Haha. But anyway, I was about to shake you to wake you up, but Doc. Jackson ordered me to stand down. He said if you were waken during a sleep walk, you will wake up mentally retarded. Gosh it was close. So then, everyone just sat back and enjoyed the show. Then you started to yell 'Major! I can't! I swear I can't!' nobody knew what the hell you were talking about then soon after you said, 'set the charges up on the ammo dump now!' couple of the men started to laugh, couple others went back to sleep with all the noise. But here comes the big part, you totally shifted your role and started to say 'Private!! No don't die! No, colonel Valishga! Help me! I can't do it! I swear I cant!! They're all dying. DON'T LEAVE! No no!' After that, you fell down as if you were shot and went back to sleep. Pretty cool show haha, should've taped it for ya!"

Yes, I do have some memories of my dream, and apparently those quotes did come from my dream. It was horrible! Terrible! The dream is still tormenting me now. I talked to the psychiatrist he said to either tape it out, or write the dream out so I am going to do so right now.

What happened in my dream was complicated and hard to explain but here it is anyways. I was in Africa, the exact place the major conflict occurred. Every detail, every structure was there correctly. I was on the east side of the perimeter; we were under siege by the UNL on the desert.

"1st platoon! Reinforce 5th platoon up there! Lieutenant, bring your men in to order, the damned Americans will be charging soon!" yelled Major. Lee.

"Yes sir!" Lieutenant of the 1st platoon yelled.

"This is happening exactly like in Africa" I mumbled to myself.

"What the hell are you doing idling there and talking to yourself like an idiot Sergeant! Bring your men up there," Major. Lee yelled and pointed to the left of the line, "If you let your fellow men die because of your mistakes, I'll blast your head off now!"

"Ye... Yes sir!" I replied, "Alright men, lets move up. Keep you head down."

My men, Echo squad, got in formation and were ready to follow me, just like what happened in reality.

"INCOMING!!" yelled a private. The usual shell soaring sound sounded.

"Get down! Take cover!!" I yelled, "Foxholes! Get in the foxholes"

"We didn't dig foxholes yet Sgt. Brain!" replied a private.

"Ah dammit! Get in the trenches! Go go go!!!" I shouted desperately.

I started to run to the trench, I ran as fast as I could. But when I look at the trench, it seemed to be floating away and away.

Suddenly the background changed, I was in the 2nd line of defense.

"Men! Give them hell! Keep firing." Shrieked Major Lee.

I was in the trench, totally confused. Suddenly the "From sea to shining sea" started to play.

"The damn Americans think they're gonna win! Keep firing" Major Lee screamed.

I then saw the UNL flag, much like the United States flag, but now the amount of stars is equal to the amount of countries in UNL. Then more then 30 helmets, slowly appeared. Then came up, are the American faces, both bloodthirsty and lethal.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled Major Lee. We then exhausted our standard issue, MX13. A 30 bullet capacity per clip, double clipped, foldable rifle. Three modes, auto, burst, and single. Everything happen in slow-mo, the UNL soldiers were getting ripped by the bullets, some falling back with bullet entering their bodies, some lie on their knees then falling forward.

However, some crouched down in cover and aimed, then fired. A private next to me got shot in the head and laid back soundless. Another got shot in the arm and started crying.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!! It hurts! HELP ME PLEASE!" he yelled, blood was gushing out as if it was a tsunami.

"Medics! Man your post and keep fighting. We need all hands to fight, don't waste time on the wounded. If the Americans break through our line We will be all dead!" Major. Lee said calmly.

I aimed my rifle at the American flag bearer; I took a burst shot on his head. His head exploded with blood spilling out of his helmet. The bottom of the flag fell on the ground, but another person picked it up.

"The Flag of the UNL shall not fall! Keep pressing forward men! Reinforcements will be up here anytime now." A UNL Sergeant said, "Give them hell! Keep returning fire, victory is ours!"

At that time, I think the UNL sergeant purposely shouted that sentence. I noticed a couple of men beside started to worry, the words provoked them. The UNL soldiers were advancing fast and furious; I knew we couldn't hold them for long.

"Men retreat to the third line near the ammo dump, if you are out of ammo grab some, if not, cover your brothers. We shall not fall without trying!" commanded Major. Lee.

Then again, the scene shifted. I was near the ammo dump; we were fighting the UNL in close combat. Bullets were barely fired; all the screams from people getting bayoneted surrounded my ears. Suddenly Major Lee grabbed on to my front shirt, holding me right in front of his face. His lower right stomach has a hole on it, his shirt was saturated with blood.

"What happened to you major? Uh.. Don't worry the medic will patch you up." I panicked.

"No.. no.. I.. I'm a goner... now you listen to me sergeant," said Major Lee weakly, he then started to cough out blood, "You listen closely, the ammo... cough.. ammo dump! Either use it!.... or protect it. Don't.... DON'T let it.. be destroyed!"

I was looking right in his eyes, I can tell his desperation.

"No I cant Major!

"Yes you can!!"

"I cant majore! I swear I cant!"

"You can, now stop crying about...Cough these shit and do as I tell you!"

"Yes... yes sir..." I replied

"You listen to me soldier you HAVE TO USE THE AMMODUMP!" he shouted in my face

"yes. Si-"I tried to say. But a bullet went through his helmet and through his head. Everything happened slowly. His desperate look was gone, His face was with hatred. His fingers slowly slid through my shirt. The strength that held my shirt was gradually decreasing. Major Lee started to fall, slowly. He fell on the sand and died.

A sudden urge of anger hit me. I shouted in a frenzy call, raised my rifle, quickly aimed at some UNL soldiers and turned on full auto then fired. Once I pulled the trigger, I didn't stop, or should I say I couldn't stop. Although the victim is dead, I still held on to the trigger. I wanted to kill, I was bloodthirsty. I held the trigger till I hear the chik chik sound. The clips were out. At that time, my calm soul suddenly jumped into my body, everything came back to me. The power to think was back too.

I then thought about Major Lee's words, "use the ammo dump! Or protect it!" the ammo dump is lose, it's impossible to protect it. So then how do you use it? Then my brain flashed like a light bulb

"SET UP THE SATCHEL CHARGES ON THE AMMO DUMP!" I yelled.

"What?" questioned corporal Kim.

"Cpl. Kim! You set up the satchel charges on the ammo dump NOW!" I ordered

"I don't get it! Why!"

"DO IT!"

"If brain says so, ok." Then Cpl. Kim went off.

"You two! Cover Corporal Kim now!" I said to two privates. It was immediately done. Corporal Kim quickly pulled out the satchels and planted them on the Dump. Then he ran back to me.

"All done sir!" he said proudly.

"Good job! Give me the remote." I said.

He handed me the remote without a word.

"Ok guys! Let's retreat out of this camp from South. The UNL has weak forces there, we can break through!" I yelled.  
Everyone looked at me, then without a word followed my instructions. Even Lieutenants followed, they knew me, and they knew my nickname. They charged towards the south side, and fired towards the UNL. The UNL soldiers saw the fierce men charging towards them, they had no option but to start to move back. Our men quickly went up to them a stuck their bayonets in.

"GO GO!" I yelled. Then I saw 4 UNL tanks move in from the north.

"Keep running!" I shouted desperately. After seeing most of our men moving out in the east the I said, "Ok Cpl. Kim, Lets go!" then we were off. After about 30 meters of running, I said "Cpl. Kim you go on, I'll have to stay to detonate the dump!" He kept running without even looking at me.

I turned around and look at our destroyed camp. I put the remote in my hand, placed my thumb on the red button.

"You sons of bitches will never catch this coming." Then I pressed the button.

Everything stopped, started changing. Views went blurry, out of focus. Then there I was on the beach near the city of Xinthi, many dead brothers lay next to me. The sand was dyed with blood, all red. The waves getting washed up were like red paint, slowly creeping on me. I looked up, a whole force of the IEA stood in front of me. A General stood out, I looked at his tag. It said General Lawrence. He then smirked "Ha you pitiful UPD try to destroy us? Its impossible!" he said it with an obvious English accent.

Suddenly Colonel Valishga appeared to my right. "Colonel! I yelled in relief. He then turned around and started walking away. "No you cant leave colonel! You cant leave!!!"

General Lawrence grinned, "You Pacific people never learn." He leveled his very old 1944 Walter revolver at me, then fired.


End file.
